sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebuild
Sonic For Hire: Rebuild (Season 7 Premiere) is the first episode and season premiere of the seventh season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the seventy-ninth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and the gang must rebuild the world. Plot In the middle of the sea of nothingness, Knuckles floats off to kill himself, with Sonic wishing him good luck. After clearing up with him that Knuckles is off to kill himself, Eggman approaches the guys, his square form looking much bigger than it originally did. Sonic questions how Eggman managed to get fatter in the middle of total emptiness. Eggman reveals that it's not actually total ''nothingness. He's been eating atoms all around them. Jim eventually gets an idea. If Eggman is still eating, he has to shit. So, he theorizes that the guys take his shit, and use it to recreate the world. Tails is left in disbelief at this idea, though Eggman mentions that it sounds smart. When asked if he can take a crap already, Eggman concentrates, and dispenses a brown square, telling Jim to have at it. Jim says that the pixel shit smells so much worse than he thought it would be. He eventually begins nudging/handling it, remarking how disgusting it is. Sonic puts his non-existent foot down, refusing to live in a world of Eggman crap, and begging someone to help them. Suddenly, a black square appears. Floating over to it, Tails recognizes it as a pixel! He congratulates Sonic, since someone or some''thing answered his cry for help, and tells him to ask them/it again. Eggman interrupts to wish for "one of those Bacon, Egg, & Cheese sandwiches with doughnut bread". Sonic tells the big square that he has to keep his demands simple, then hypocritically wishes for fifty kajillion pixels and an army of Kate Uptons to build them. Not receiving a response, he meekly wishes for another pixel. Another black pixel appears, as Jim laments that rebuilding existence will take forever. Tails gets an idea, and asks for an orange pixel. The orange pixel appears, and Tails fuses with it, turning himself from an orange square to an orange rectangle. He mentions that even though it may take a while, if the guys make the right demands, they can build themselves up again. Sonic calls Tails out for narrating everything they do. Sometime later, the guys have asked for a Tetris-style "thingy" to rebuild the world for them (having already rebuilt Sonic's couch), having already built themselves up to 8-bit. Tails calls the job done, though Jim interjects, comparing being 8-bit to having Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. Sonic doesn't have any problems with it, shows off how good he looks, and attempts to pull of a spin-dash... only for his shoddy pixel legs to break off of him. As Sonic loathes being 8-bit, Eggman enters, incredibly tiny. He tells the other guys not to feel bad for wasting their pixels on legs, showing off the reason his body is so tiny: a giant pixel dick. A Tetromino begins heading towards the GPD, and in the confusion, Eggman doesn't move in time, leading to the GPD being destroyed. Tiny Eggman hops around in a fury, shitting twice more. Jim remarks how much more horrible 8-bit shit smells. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Earthworm Jim *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman Transcript Click here to see the transcript. Video To be uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premiere Category:Characters Category:Personal images in use